darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Featured Sithspawn Nominations
Category:Darthipedia Featured Sith are the best articles Darthipedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Sith are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. To view the archive of nominations, see Darthipedia:Featured Sith Nominations/Archive. So just what makes a featured Sith? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…be related to Sith. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Sith status. If you do, we'll Destroy your planet. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. Main Page (1 users/1 admins/ 2 total) Support #Do what must be done! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 18:36, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #You must you must you must drink our tea!!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks #Technically it doesn't qualify, as it's not a Sith page. But as Acky's suggested, I wouldn't be opposed to moving it to Darth Main Page. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 16:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #*Move it to "Darth Main Page" or something similar and I'll support. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:10, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Piglet (1 users/3 admins/3 total) Support #Nominated. Credit also goes to Jim Henson Jr.. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:45, 30 April 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:17, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:53, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:13, 7 May 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Darth Oscar (1 users/2 admins/3 total) Support #Nominated. I will not stop until all of Sesame Street/Sesamstraat has been FS/AoE'd. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:45, 4 May 2008 (UTC) #Huzzah. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:13, 4 May 2008 (UTC) #Huzzah for Sesame Street! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:31, 6 May 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Darth Donger (1 users/2 admins/3 total) Support #Nominated. Been meaning to do this for a while, actually. Just getting around to it now. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC) #Wow Geeky's gone rampant. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:26, 6 May 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks ##Statement: I will not vote until HK-47 is reactivated. This Meatbag is not awesome enough to terminate a droid whose quotes can destroy a planet. That, or I'm a little too loyal to this window cleaning droid. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 00:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) #*I think I need to clarify that I actually think the article is quite funny. I just think that we cannot kill HK-47 (or if we are going to kill him, give him a fitting demise). That's like trying to kill Kyle Katarn. You get kicked into an extra dimensional place of torment. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 00:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) #I feel the same way, Gump. Power to the droid! I'll get to work on his re-activation immediately. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 09:42, 7 May 2008 (UTC) #*Just made a temporary fix, just explaining that they do in fact reactivate him. As I said, it's a temporary fix. I'm gonna be doing an expansion on the article not long from now, in which I'll include a detailed version of his reactivation. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:08, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Darth Dateline NBC (0 users/1 admin/1 total) Support #Nominated. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 07:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:37, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks *A shitload of credit goes to Skeith who not only came up with the idea and created the article, he also came up with a lot of the jokes. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 07:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Darth Secret (0 users/1 admins/1 total) Support #Nominated. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:11, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks *Credit also goes to Darthxatrix, creator of the article and a lot of the content, and Kwenn who had originally created the Secret Apprentice article. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:11, 10 May 2008 (UTC) **Working on the image right now, btw. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:12, 10 May 2008 (UTC)